<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say it by gsales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002590">say it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales'>gsales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts - percabeth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, but like almost nothing, it could be au, it could be canon compliant, really idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why are you so agitated? I can tell there’s something going on,” he replied, brows furrowed the way they did when he was worried.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. It’s just… You braiding my hair and your fingers brushing-“</p><p>“You don’t like it? I’ll stop if it bothers you.”</p><p>“It’s not that. It’s just…” she looked down as her cheeks turned increasingly red. “It’s sexy.”</p><p>or</p><p>percy's just being cute, but annabeth thinks it's sexy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts - percabeth [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another one of the tumblr prompts<br/>just a scene, really</p><p>:)</p><p>~gabi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>prompt: </b>shh, stop fussing, i’m just braiding your hair </em>and <em>i want to take a shower, so you should probably join me. it will save water</em> | percabeth</p><p> </p><p>It was times like these that made Percy keep in mind that Annabeth had ADHD just as he did. She spent so much time reading and working and got so invested in it that sometimes, even after all these years by her side, it was easy for him to forget that she had trouble focusing and concentrating as much as he did. But when she got so easily distracted and agitated as she was now, he remembered it easily.</p><p>They were sitting on his bed, Annabeth leaning casually on his chest as she read a book. It was a peaceful way for them to spend time together, she recovered her energy getting involved in her reading and he relaxed while watching her breathe, appreciating her warmth and sometimes falling asleep.</p><p>Today, though, he felt agitated, and started playing with her curls slowly. After a while, he was making braids with the frontal locks of her hair. He had to put some effort on it, and his fingers kept brushing her skin, lightly.</p><p>The soft touches of his fingers on her forehead, her scalp, and behind her ear seemed to be staying in the way of her concentration.</p><p>When he accidentally pulled on a lock of her hair somewhat harder, while trying to straighten himself on the bed, she suddenly shifted quickly on her spot, shivering.</p><p>Noticing the movement, he lead a hand to her thigh, resting it there steadily. “<span class="u"><em>Shh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair</em></span>,” he muttered.</p><p>He felt the muscles on her leg tense, which meant she wasn’t any closer to relaxing. She also made the effort to look up from her book to him. “It’s distracting,” she said.</p><p>“Oh,” he let go of her hair. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”</p><p>He’d started tapping his fingers on her thigh without noticing, but stoped instantly when he saw her looking down at it. “Sorry,” he repeated. “I didn’t mean to distract you.”</p><p>She lifted her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on his chin. “It’s fine, Seaweed Brain,” she told him with a loving smile. “It feels good, it’s just… Well, you can go on.”</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding what was happening, but got back to braiding her hair as she turned her attention back to the pages.</p><p>She didn’t get any less agitated, though. The more his hands got closer to the back of her ear or her neck, the more she shivered and shifted quietly in her spot. He stopped, worried.</p><p>“Hey, Wise Girl. What’s wrong?”</p><p>She took a breath before talking, keeping her eyes on the pages. “Nothing’s wrong, Percy.”</p><p>He lead a hand to her jaw, carefully turning her head to him and forcing her to stop reading and focus on the conversation.</p><p>“Annabeth. Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>She sighed and closed her book, keeping her eyes shut for a second before turning around to face him. The bed was small and it didn’t leave much space for her to sit comfortably, so she put one leg on each side of his, settling on his thighs.</p><p>“Ok. Percy, there’s nothing wrong, really. I’m fine,” she kept her eyes on his.</p><p>“Then why are you so agitated? I can tell there’s something going on,” he replied, brows furrowed the way they did when he was worried.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. It’s just… You braiding my hair and your fingers brushing-“</p><p>“You don’t like it? I’ll stop if it bothers you.”</p><p>“It’s not that. It’s just…” she looked down as her cheeks turned increasingly red. “It’s sexy.”</p><p>She spoke with a voice so low that he was sure he hadn’t heard it right. “It’s what now?”</p><p>“It’s sexy, Percy. It’s turning me on.”</p><p>He looked at her, startled, for a moment, not even realizing he had opened his mouth until she reached forward and closed it with her hand, carefully.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, brilliantly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So you were distracted.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Because I’m sexy?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, then nodded.</p><p>He finally got of his trance and noticed how stupid it was that his beautiful, hot, amazing girlfriend was sitting on his lap, on his bed, telling him she was turned on, and he was standing there staring at her like a fish.</p><p>So, he put his hands on the bottom of her back and brought her closer to him, their bodies touching in all possible and most unbearable ways.</p><p>He kept closing the gap between their faces until their mouths were almost together. He could feel the anticipation in the way her lips trembled slightly and her hands held his back tighter.</p><p>“Say it,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers.</p><p>She didn’t answer, leaning in to finally kiss him instead. He pulled away before she could reach his mouth completely, stopping only far enough to look in her eyes.</p><p>He shook his head, slightly, a smile showing in his lips. “I wanna her you say it.”</p><p>She huffed, then oh-so-slowly leaned against his body again, bringing their faces closer together and turning her head on the last minute, so she could put her mouth on his ear. “And I-“ she breathed heavily. Then, suddenly, she pulled away, staring at him defiantly. “<b>I want to take a shower, so you should probably join me. It will save water</b>.”</p><p>This time, he could feel his mouth open. She didn’t wait for him to answer before getting off of him and out of bed.</p><p>Standing up, she put one hand on her waist and looked down at him, steadily.</p><p>“You coming?”</p><p>Percy was slow, but he wasn’t dumb.</p><p>She didn’t need to ask twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr: @hellpotter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>